Jagan
Jagan is the friendship/bromance pairing between James Maslow and Logan Henderson and the counterpart of Kenlos. Logan and James have grown close and are now like brothers. In the show, Logan helps James by writing the "Yeah" song with him and James helps Logan by helping him find a date for the dance. They are close and have been seen joking around and playing in the tour bus with toy guns. James sometimes calls Logan by his nickname which is Logie-Bear. James has said that he loves Logan's Mother because she is so kind. Jagan Moments (From the show) Season 1 *Big Time Dance: **James tries various ways to helps Logan ask Camille out to the dance. **Logan says he's been on dozen of double dates that James organized. **James is always by Logan's side. **James is happy for Logan. Season 2 *Big Time Girlfriends: **James accidentally kissed Camille and Logan gets upset with him. **They both question their friendship after James lies to Logan. **After a fight both of them made up and return to being best buds. **Logan describe their friendship as brothers comparing himself and James as brother planets (Venus and Earth) *Big Time Songwriters: **Logan takes James side and helps him write the "Yeah" Song. **Logan helps James fight Carlos and Kendall. **Logan supports James by saying the other one is stupid. *Big Time Prom Kings: **Logan helps James to ask Aubrey Stewart to be his date. **Also he helps James escape from the security guards when they were chasing him. **James and Logan won Palm Woods Prom King and Queen by accident. *Big Time Sneakers: **James and Logan team up to buy and resell some sneakers. **They jump around holding hand and do some awkward things which Ms. Knight sees and she just goes along with it. *Big Time Move: **When they guys are playing video games the seeing that they are playing in team James & Logan begin one and Carlos & Kendall the other. **After they started fighting,James, Logan and Carlos decide to move out, keeping Kendall to help their friendship from been ruin. **James revealed that Logan knows that James like light lunch. **Also in this episode Logan licks James's Lucky comb. *Big Time Guru: **James got sick because of Logan stealing his swagger. **Logan steals Jame's swagger and James became jealous. **James wanted to be clever to stop Logan. **Logan prefer to give his swagger away to help James. **Logan and James both gave up each others hobbies in the end. Season 3 *Big Time Merchandise **James and Logan try to make their own perfume called "Smellevate". **Logan revealed that James, with the help of Carlos and Kendall, bullied him in summer camp and third grade. Season 4 Big Time Cameo *James and Logan go to the snack tables together *They sneak into Yo Gabba Gabba's studio and try to take food, but the cast of Yo Gabba Gabba takes it from them and sings songs that stealing food is wrong. *James and Logan sneak into the studio again after they have been kicked out and pretend they are doing a cameo on Yo Gabba Gabba. The guard lets them it and James mentions sharing and the cast of Yo Gabba Gabba mentions James and Logan doing a cameo on their show. *James and Logan sing and dance for the Yo Gabba Gabba cameo. Jagan Moments (Real life) *James said they almost died in a helicopter because Logan was driving it. *James and Logan's Magic Box Interview. *James and Logan's mom call Logan by his embarrasing nickname, Logie-Bear. *James and Logan are the only 2 of the 4 that can do a backflip. *James and Logan have a combination move in songs like Elevate that mirror Carlos and Kendall's. *In the BTR Music Sounds Better With U Special the two appear together and they give you the tour on the BTR Bus. *Logan likes to dress James' dog, Fox. *They got 2 million followers on Twitter before Kendall and Carlos. *When Big Time Rush sings Windows Down live, the crowd is divided into 2 sides: Kendall and Carlos side and James and Logan's side. Jagan Songs *Oh Yeah *Windows Down *Elevate *Like Nobody's Around - James & Logan hold up the sign together Gallery Kogan-big-time-rush-22362267-640-480-1-.jpg Big-time-rush-btr-kendall-schmidt-kogan-logan-henderson-Favim.com-361740.jpg Kogan.jpg Category:Singers Category:Males Category:Friendships Category:Major Characters Category:Characters Category:Pairings Category:Real-Life Friendships